


Kanaya Can Imitate This Beast

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, IT ISN'T EVEN ALL THAT FUNNY, It isn't even mine a friend sent it to me over text like a million years ago, Other, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya learns about lumber jacks from Rose, and tries to imitate them for her own amusement. (I am a serious writer and this is not a serious story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanaya Can Imitate This Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Idk enjoy this thing I guess

Kanaya: What Is A Lumber Jack?

Rose: It's basically a large man with a big beard who cuts down trees and builds things out of wood.

Kanaya: Oh I See

Later…

Kanaya: I Have Researched This Creature And I Do Believe I Am Able To Imitate This Beast

Rose: Well go ahead.

Kanaya: Alright But I Must Get Changed Into The Right Attire

…

Kanaya: Ho Ho Ho

Kanaya: The Merriest Of Mr. Chris's Masses

Rose: How does Santa translate from lumber jack?

Kanaya: Well He Is A Male Is Quite Large Has A Large Beard And Makes Toys From Wood. I Thought That He Was A Merrier Lumber Jack. Is He Not The High Blood Of Lumber Jacks?


End file.
